


Double Drabbles

by longhairshortfuse



Series: That thin line covered in jellyfish [24]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/pseuds/longhairshortfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 200 word drabbles based on tumblr prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cosleia said: Cecearl - "Are you kidding me? We're not fine!"

Earl stared in anger after his outburst. "We're NOT fine."

Cecil stared back, eyebrows high, mouth a little open, head angled back at the force of Earl's words.

"All I said was... Earl, what's wrong? You're usually pretty laid back. Have I upset you?"

Earl sighed. "I'm sorry Ceece. I remember little things about you and me that you forgot, and that's fine, but I don't remember what should be the most important event of my life. It gets to me and I take it out on whoever is around."

"Oh, you mean you can't remember the Eternal Scout ceremony? Damn, I sure would like to know--"

"Cecil! You fucking moron! I'm talking about the birth of my son and his first eight birthdays and bloodstone ceremonies and..." Earl covered his face. His shoulders shook. Mumbled from behind his hands, "what kind of father forgets that?"

"Oh!" Cecil's head sank. Softer, "I'm sorry Earl. Forgetting hurts. I forget so much I'm barely sure what's real any more and I'm fine. But this is not fine at all. What can I do to help?" 

Earl smiled and clasped Cecil's shoulder. "Do what you do best, Ceece, carry on like everything's normal."


	2. Cosleia said: Cecilos -  "You really weren't kidding, were you?"

Cecil stared in amazement, a slow grin spreading over his face, crinkling his eyes. Carlos laughed, pecked a swift kiss onto Cecil's cheek.

"You really weren't kidding, were you?" Cecil glanced at Carlos then back at the building before them. "That's a radio station!"

"I'm glad you came back." Carlos clasped Cecil's hand. "I worried you might not get time off, or you would not want to meet Kevin again. He said he built it for anyone who wants to use it but I think he built it for you." 

"Huh." Cecil's smile fell. "I don't trust him. You know what he did to Sean and Shaun? You know he threatened to 'fix' Janice?"

"He's different, babe." Carlos felt adrenaline-fuelled butterflies. "I've, um, I've spent time with him since we met out in the desert. He--"

Cecil shook his head and raised his hand. "Wait wait wait... you met Kevin a while ago but you only told me after he built this? How long have you guys been friends?" His smile was absent.

"A few months. Honey, I didn't tell you because I was afraid you would worry."

"You should've told me. Whether I worry or not isn't your decision."


	3. psychosomatic86 said: Earlos - "Give me one reason why I should."

Earl smirked. "Go on, Carlos, give me one reason why I should. That big, perfect, scientific brain of yours up to the challenge?"

Carlos shrugged, sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Because Cecil asked. He wants... he wants us to get along. I don't see the problem. You like Cecil, right?"

Earl nodded and wagged a finger. "There's your problem. I like Cecil, always did since way back. But Cecil... Cecil likes people who are not me. Cecil likes you."

Carlos shifted in his seat. "I know he seems to brush you off, but he just doesn't know how to say what he wants, sometimes. He wants me, and I am amazed and delighted about that. He wants... he wants you too but only if we agree to it. All three of us."

Earl stared at the corner of the table between them. "Why isn't he here too?"

"He's afraid to ask you, or me, but I know. I'm not afraid to ask. I spent my life being afraid to ask for what I wanted but Night Vale, and Cecil, cured me of that. Earl?"

Earl smiled at the scientist. Cecil was right, the man was handsome. 

"Another beer?"


	4. generalcupcakery said: 9, Cecil & Carlos - "It's your birthday!"

Carlos frowned, "it is, I'm sure of it. It's your birthday."  
Cecil smiled and laughed. "Well, thank you! What a lovely surprise!"

Carlos sighed out a breath of relief. "I didn't know what to get you. You never hint or ask for anything so I hope this is okay."

Cecil grinned. "I love it. Really, you put so much thought and effort into it. I can't not love it."

Carlos looked at the birthday cake, candles dripping wax as quickly as icing dripped from the sides.  
"I'm sure I could do better. With more experience."

"Aaah, experience." Cecil sighed. "Everybody seems to want experience, practice, perfection." He gazed at Carlos, who was still frowning at the sloppy cake. "I do not want those things. I do not expect perfection any more. I want... reality. Whatever that means."

Cecil smiled and raised Carlos's gaze to meet his with a finger nudging the imperfect scientist's chin upwards. "Look at me, my love, I love you. I don't care if you never remember my birthday at all. Jeez, I barely do. But this... this is perfect because it came from you."

Carlos smiled. Cecil laughed. "But for reference, my birthday is next month."


	5. Anon asked: Cecilos - "Get down, NOW!"

Cecil sounded agitated. "I'm not exaggerating or making anything up, for once, Carlos, sweetie, listen!"

Carlos laughed. "Ceece, you say all sorts of things! I love it when you explain local customs, but what could possibly be wrong? It's Valentine's Day! Can I take you out?"

Cecil yelled. "WHAT? NO WAY!"

"Whoa, babe, what's wrong?" Carlos thought for a few seconds. "Okay, umm, when I said 'take you out' I meant in the nice way, with food and wine and back to mine for a movie, and I'll try to get you out of your pants and you'll pretend you can't stay too long and I'll say 'please stay all night' and you'll say 'oh... I dunno...' and I'll say--"

"Ha! I see what you mean. We can't go out. It's not safe. But I'd like to see you after my show. Promise you'll stay in your lab. I'll come over once the streets are clear. I'll bring wine but you'll have to cook. Rico's will be boarded up."

Carlos laughed down the phone again. "Sure. I love that you're so dramatic. Hey, someone just dropped a package covered in hearts through the mailbox! That's so swee-"

"GET DOWN, NOW!"


	6. Cosleia said: Cecearlos - "What are you hiding?"

Earl kept his hands hidden. "Nothing!" Too abrupt. Cecil wasn't convinced.  
"I know you have something. Lemme see!"

Earl dodged as Cecil launched his attack. Carlos laughed.   
"Ceece, he's a scout. You'll never get him to give up if he... Oh!"  
Carlos recognised the contents of Earl's hands.  
"Oh! Ceece, let Earl alone."

Cecil frowned. "No, Earl's hiding something. Carlos, do you know what it is?"  
Carlos, eyes wide and eyebrows high, "Yes, at least I think I do. Know, what the physical objects are, that is, and I can guess at his intention. Earl?"

The scientist glanced over at the chef, the chef smiled at him and mouthed a question. Carlos nodded slowly in reply. Earl grinned, delight shone from his face.

Cecil stuck out his lip in mock petulance.   
"Now you both have a secret! From me! Not fair, I refuse play this game. Earl, Carlos, consider yourselves a couple until you choose to include me in your secrets."

Earl sighed. "Carlos, should I?" Carlos nodded. "Okay. I know we decided to wait for our legal system to catch up, but..." Earl dropped to his knees, opened three small boxes. "Will you two dorks marry me one day?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, for I was very tired and slightly drunk.  
> Or maybe it was the other way round.


	7. Cosleia said: Cecearlos - "No way, it's your turn!"

Earl looked into Cecil's big, puppydog eyes and completely failed to cave in.   
"No way, it's your turn!"  
"Ugh, do I have to?" Cecil groaned. "I resent every minute of my life wasted on this... this..."  
"This necessary part of civilised life, Ceece. The sooner you start the sooner you'll finish."  
Cecil grumbled upstairs to find Carlos.

Carlos gazed deep into Cecil's eyes and said, "As a scientist I'd like to help you find a solution to your problem, by thinking about it until the answer pops into my head. I could make computer models or spreadsheets to ascertain if Earl's estimates of time on each task are accurate, but he's a scout and he's pretty efficient. Would that help?"

Cecil rolled his eyes. Carlos continued. "I find once I start I'm fine. Maybe if you started you'd be fine too even though you're not a scientist." 

Cecil snapped. "You enjoy it! So does Earl! I don't. Don't tell me I'll be fine."

Carlos held out his arms. Cecil allowed a hug and a kiss.  
"C'mon, Ceece, I have a solution. Let's ask Earl if he'd split the cost of hiring a cleaner because you hate the vacuum so much."


End file.
